


Bus Drabble

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bus Sex, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A tiny little thing where Isak plays with Even on a bus ride. Just some silly filth.





	Bus Drabble

It was hot, and they were tired after a long day at the music festival. The day had been full of sunshine, awesome people, laughing, drinking and generally having a great time, but now their feet were sore, their heads heavy and the bus back to the city was packed to the max. They were standing in the middle part, squished against the window, trying to hold on to whatever they could. Then again, if they stumbled, there was enough people around them to keep them from falling over.

Isak was leaning his temple on the window, his eyes half closed, when he felt something poke at him. He looked over his shoulder, raising his brow, and Even leaned his chin on his shoulder.

“Sorry about that”, he mumbled quietly. “You just smell so hot.”

Isak rolled his eyes at Even and turned his head back before he got nauseous. He did not smell good, he was sure of it, he was sweaty and dusty and filthy in every possible way.

And now, thanks to the thing poking on his ass, horny.

Isak slipped his hand back along the wall, out of sight. He reached behind him and found what he was looking for with relative ease. He waited for the bus to start moving from the traffic lights to hide the sound under the engine, grabbed the tiny metal tab and pulled it down.

“Oh?”

Isak ignored Even’s attempt to ask. He simply lifted his shoulder a bit, in a shrug, dismissing all resistance. All Even would have to do was to say no, or grab his wrist, either one of them, and Isak knew Even knew that. He knew the absence of all those gestures were giving him a free pass, and he intended to use it.

When Isak slipped his hand through the fly and Even whispered  _ fuck _ Isak more felt it against the back of his neck than heard it. He turned his elbow a bit so he could reach better, and after some wiggling Isak had managed to dig Even’s hard dick out of his underwear. It was hot, hard and alive under his fingers. It was so hard, like a rock, but it was flesh, and skin, and Isak’s fingers knew every bit of it.

Isak wrapped his fingers around the dick and moved his hand in short strokes. The bus was rocking gently as it drove on. Isak’s backpack was hanging from his shoulder, blocking the view to their hip area. Everyone was tired and preoccupied with daydreams of a shower and a bed. Still, they could get caught any second. It was so hot. Isak was so hard himself now, unable to relieve his heat in any other way than trying to rub his erection against his clothes. That basically just made it worse.

Also making it worse: Even’s breathing. Isak could hear it, and he heard Even move behind him. He knew Even was leaning his elbow on the window and covering his mouth with his hand, then pushing his fingers through his hair, doing his best to hide that something was going on. Hide this, honey, Isak thought and focused his attention around the sensitive tip. He felt Even’s body shudder behind him.

“You’re insane”, Even whispered into his palm. Isak shrugged again. Perhaps he was. But Even didn’t seem to mind it too much. In the contrary, he was pushing his hips against Isak’s hand in a tiny, slow rocking motion, expertly held back, considering the circumstances. Isak was impressed. And on a mission. He would make Even come, right here, right now.

He would make Even come so hard, oh fuck.

Isak moved his fingers faster. He could feel Even was close. He felt Even’s dick throb in his hand, hot and needy. He turned his hips a bit to the side, to give some more cover, and then pushed his ass back and slipped Even’s tip under his shirt, against the skin of his lower back. He kept his hand over it as well, pressing the dick against his skin, letting Even nudge it in short quick thrusts.

Isak could feel the wetness against his back. He pressed just a bit harder, and when Even grabbed the side of his thigh he cupped his palm over the tip and let Even shoot his load in it. Even was panting quietly, and Isak’s every cell was like supercharged with electricity. He would probably come the second they stepped in their apartment and Even shoved him against the door.

“You’re crazy”, Even managed to say through his panting. Isak pulled his hand back, pretended to yawn and pressed his palm against his mouth to clean it up with a couple of greedy licks. Then he packed Even back inside his pants, pulled the zipper up and leaned his back lightly against Even’s heaving chest. He couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
